The Internet has made a wide variety of services readily available to users. Examples of such services may include social networking services, banking services, communication services (e.g., email, instant messaging and video calls), etc. However, a pervasive concern of providing such services is maintaining a level of security intended to prevent individuals from accessing such services unlawfully. As such, users must often be authenticated before accessing online services. In some scenarios, the user may only be required to provide a username and password in order to access certain services.
However, current security trends, intended to increase security, may require additional authentication information from the user. Examples of such information may include a portion of a user's social security number (e.g., the last four digits) or biometric information of the user (e.g., fingerprints, a retina scan, a voice input, etc.). Such an authentication system is sometimes referred to as two-factor authentication, where the username and password are one factor and the additional authentication information is the other factor. While two-factor authentication services may increase the security of a network or service, requiring the user to provide additional authentication information may increase the time and effort required to access a service.